


Glitter and Blood

by Vangelion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blood, Crime Scenes, Dancing, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangelion/pseuds/Vangelion
Summary: FBI Agents Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari are sent to Los Angeles to investigate a string of violent potentially homophobic murders after several blunders by the LAPD. At the center of the murders are the Bordellos of Overwatch, Talon and Vishkar where the employees offer on stage entertainment with cabaret dancing and shows.As well as other kinds.





	

He’d been a detective in the Federal Bureau of Investigation for a long time but even he was having trouble looking at the images strewn about the table in preparation for his young partner’s arrival. Yes, these images, these killing were like nothing else Gabriel Reyes had ever seen before.

Brutality, drugs, blood and finally death. All these things were paramount in the city of fallen angels and every time the bureau called him down here he found himself hating his home city even more. He wasn’t like the tourists that visited this place; he’d learnt to scrape away the fine layer of paint that kept the seedy underground from escaping too far into the spotlight in order to find the horror that need to be dealt with.

But the police of this damn city had made a big mistake this time that had virtually ripped the paint clean off. They had waited too long to involve the FBI and their bungled attempts to keep these murders out of the media had only made it worse because recently the killings had increased, both in in their violence and also in visibility, almost as if the killer was starting to exhibit his crimes, indicating to the mahogany agent that the person responsible was not appreciating being ignored. He wanted his message out there; he wanted his chosen from of prey to know they weren’t safe anymore.

Gabriel’s keen honey eyes shifted to a pile of newspapers by the crooked little table he sat at but none of the bold black headlines jumped out at him because despite their varied text they all said the same thing to him. There was a serial killer in Los Angeles and it didn’t seem that bodies would stop showing up anytime soon.

Yep, the LAPD had fucked this one up royally and the situation was most certainly going to get a lot worse before it got any better and what sucked the most was now his head was on the chopping block instead of some aging chief of police who had attempted to handle something so complex on his own.

Sure the police hated the FBI and Gabriel had a list of officers from around the country that he would rather kick in the shins than help out but that was irrelevant now. The body count was nearing the double digits and with a new victim showing up every two weeks like clockwork it would only be a matter of time before someone else lost a loved one to this psychopath.

_Not if I can help it._

So distracted was Gabriel by his thoughts and by the growing pressure in his head that they created that he didn’t notice the door to the hotel room he was sharing with his partner open and said partner enter, depositing her two small travel bags on the free bed with a thud.

“I told you,” Gabriel smirked as the older woman sat down across from him at the dingy little table on the only other chair in the room, breaking him out of his thoughts, “you should have flown with me, I never get delayed but since we’re on the topic how were the three extra hours you spent at the airport? Buy anything for little ol’ me?”

Gabriel watched amazed as his partner reached into her black suit jacket that was perfectly tailored to hide the gun beneath it and he became excited at the thought that his partner had actually brought him something but that excitement fizzled away as his gift hit him in the forehead before falling to the table top.

“Oh wow Ana, airplane peanuts,” Gabriel exclaimed with fake exuberance as he picked up the crinkly silver packet and tore into it with equally fake enthusiasm, “you shouldn’t have.”

“Hn.”

That one syllable answer told Gabriel all he needed to know about just how good Ana’s flight had been and if he squinted that make agent was sure he saw a few extra strands of grey in her long black hair.

Gabriel studied Ana as she reached across the table to take some of the photographs he had been studying before she walked in. There was barely a twitch of the eye as the female agent looked over the blood and horror and Reyes had to commend the woman on just how professional she was when it came to the lives of other people. If someone needed protecting Ana was the person you wanted to call.

Well Ana and himself of course

“This is like nothing I’ve ever seen before,” Ana finally said quietly, echoing Gabriel’s thoughts from only a few moments ago as she flipped through the photographs in her hand, “I can see now why I was told not to look at these on the plane, I could only imagine how someone would have reacted if they had seen them.”

Gabriel simply nodded and continued to study his raven hired partner, looking for any more reactions that she might be uncomfortable with this case, but she simply moved a slender finger across the image she had just come to, tracing the line of a clearly broken jaw, the blood splatters on the skin strangely seeming not out of place with the smeared and tear streaked makeup the young man in the photograph was wearing.

The silver glitter the man wore on his eyelids did little to highlight his now lifeless eyes, instead bringing to light the swelling of his eyes that were a result of a beating he must have received before his death. Ana couldn’t tell the exact colour of the man’s hair, there was too much dried blood, and that was just a shot of the victims face. He didn’t really want to see what the rest of the body looked like.

“So you got all the files faxed through,” Ana asked as she set the images aside back with the rest of the files on the table, deciding that she had seen enough, “give me the basics.”

Gabriel leant down and grabbed a rather full manila folder from his well-used leather briefcase at his feet before rattling of the basics of the case, knowing Ana would look it over in detail later, and then again after that, “we’ve got six victims so far, turning up once every two weeks. The dump points are varied but it’s always somewhere that the body can be found with the last one being found in his home three days ago with no signs of forced entry. As for a connection between victim they really only have one.”

“Male prostitutes,” Ana said glancing at the man in the photograph as he interrupted his partner, “or something along those lines.”

“Yeah but mostly high end, none of them have ever worked on a street corner as far as we know,” Gabriel said as he handed over a few of the victim’s profiles to the raven, “the victims come from three clubs offering services for the gentleman caller. The clubs seem more than happy to blame each other for this mess considering there is something of a territory war going on between them with them being within a couple of blocks of each other. Keep in mind though that all this information comes from the local law enforces who most likely missed something in some, if not all, areas of investigation.”

Ana raised a dark, perfectly kept eyebrow at that but didn’t question it, already being highly aware of the younger agents dislike for not only the police of this area but the area in general, “what about the one doing this, any information on that front?”

“I'm waiting for a more detailed report to come through from Winston back at headquarters but he says were most likely looking for a man around thirty who is either closet gay or bisexual and from the sheer ferocity of the attacks he most likely hides that by excessively working out and being a man’s man.” It took a great deal of effort of Gabriel not to scoff at that…it kind of sounded like Winston was having  a dig at his own personal life.

He just wasn’t closeted.

Ana sighed audibly and pinched her nose bridge in thought. This was the reason she hated profiling, it gave them next to nothing to work with, “do you mind if we put off going to talk to the separate clubs till a little later, it was a long trip.”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows even though Ana couldn’t see it given that she had her eyes closed against the light of the day, “that’s okay with me, in a few hours it will be business time for them.”

Another sigh and Ana took a moment to stare up at the peeling cream paint on the roof before she pulled herself up of the bed and grabbed the keys for their rental car before turning to Gabriel expectantly, “we’ll go now.”

Gabriel smirked for a moment but he too got up eventually and grabbed his discarded badge off his nightstand and grabbed some files off the desk for Ana to read over while they travelled before following the other agent out the door, “you never let me have any fun, and what about you nap?”

“We won’t be able to talk to anyone while their “working” so I figure we go earlier and interview a couple of people before they start,” Ana reasoned, “besides if we go during business time and I let you have your fun then you’ll probably get to wrapped up with some pretty thing to do your work.”

I was hard not to miss the small playful tone in Ana’s voice and Gabriel was looking forward to the time when her jetlag and bad mood from traveling wore off so he could have the real Agent Amari back and not the grumpy shell impersonating her “wanna get something to eat first, we have some time.”

“Well since you ate my peanuts I am a little hungry,” Ana threw the keys over her shoulder as she spoke, “you can drive.”

***

“Tell me about the clubs,” Ana requested as she stared out the window while Gabriel drove them to the district where all three clubs were located. She had wanted to ask over their early dinner but to her dismay her partner had taken him to a fast food place where he had to endure the screams of small children and the distinct lack of silence. Talking about gruesome murders and businesses that traded sex for money most certainly wouldn’t have gone down well there and with a young daughter of her own Ana knew just how quickly they picked up on interesting conversations that they shouldn’t be hearing.

“We’ve got three establishments each within two or so blocks of each other, hence the turf war. It’s hard for one place to do business when potential customers see something else down the street that catches their eye. Anyway first off we’ve got Talon. They seem to be more of a dance place, lots of lights and smoke machines and poles. Then they have their specialty items like whips and cuffs and…other things. They let in just about anyone as long as their willing to pay and the strange thing with that is that out of all three places they only have one victim.”

Ana nodded silently seeing what Gabriel was getting at. If anyone could get in then that meant there would be higher opportunity for the killer to stalk prey, it would be easier, “so we’re looking for someone who goes to Talon but can also pass whatever standard the others have.”

“Exactly. The other two are called Overwatch and Vishkar. These two are similar in the fact they have more of a burlesque kind of feel to them. You sit down, you have a nice drink and you watch the show. Then if you see something you like you talk to the hostess, she makes the arrangements and you take your new friend upstairs for an hour or two. You can do the same thing Talon as well but there you get an opportunity to sample the wears on the dance floor,” Gabriel cringed slightly at the thought of what some of the workers at Talon might be carrying around with them. It didn’t sound like the cleanest place “Each club has two victims a piece. Overwatch has had the most recent one.”

“Well why don’t we start there then,” Ana suggested, “We might be able to pick up on something not quite cold yet.”

Gabriel nodded quietly and took a turnoff that would lead them to the district they needed and Ana focused on the files sitting in her lap, determined to go into this mess with as much information as was possible to absorb in the short drive from their hotel room to Overwatch.

“We’re here,” Gabriel’s announcement sounded rather ominous to his ears as he pulled up and parked the car in front of an old Victorian three story home that was in need of a little love here and there and seemed out of place among neon signs that were slowly coming to brightness here and there as the day got closer and closer to its end with each passing minute “Overwatch’s has two victims so far, Edward Bourne and Jamieson Fawkes, you read their files over dinner. The hostess here is a young woman by the name of Angel Ziegler.”

“Wanna flip a coin to see who deals with Mr. Fawkes’ best friend?” Ana asked as she tucked his small notebook into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, remembering from the files and reports that Jamieson’s best friend worked alongside him at the club.

“I think you should do it,” Gabriel said stepping out of their rented black Holden commodore, “I’ve worked with you long enough that you should  know how I feel about tears and I wouldn’t want to be insensitive and get us thrown out by the dear hostess,” Gabriel moved around the car to where Agent Amari was now standing before making sure it was locked and moving up the few stairs at the front of the house with his partner in tow, “plus you always carry the necessary supplies to deal with criers.”

Ana pulled a small handkerchief out of her pocket and waved it in Gabriel’s face before tucking it back into her pocket as Gabriel reached out to knock on the door and knocked on the door, avoiding the large brass knocker. They didn’t have wait very long before they heard several locks click and slide before the door was opened to reveal a smiling woman wearing her sunny blonde hair in a slightly mussed ponytail. She was wearing a deep green brocade robe that swayed just above the ground as she moved forward to shake hands with Gabriel and then Ana, “Agents Reyes and Amari I presume? I’m so happy to have you here.”

“Yes we spoke on the phone. You must be Mrs Ziegler” Gabriel smiled as he took the woman’s hand with just as much vigour as she had his. She was clearly very happy to see them any Gabriel didn’t miss the dark circles under her bright blue eyes that the hostess had tried to cover u with come crafty concealer. It must hard running a business when your staff were getting murdered left right and centre.

“It’s Miss actually, but please feel free to call me Angela. You are here to try and save my little family from what has befallen us to the least I can do is let you call me by my name. Please come inside,” Angela Released Gabriel’s hand and stepped aside to let the two agents inside, giving Ana a sunny smile as she had not been able to shake the other woman’s hand around the bulk of her partner.

The inside of the home turned bordello was nothing like Gabriel expected and as Angela busied herself with the many locks on the door he took in the large hall way they stood in. The walls were bare of any adornments but the wall paper was a deep red with small gold flowers here and there at random intervals, removing the need for any. The floor was a warm toned varnished and the end of the hall was blocked off by a heavy of white curtain, keeping the rest of the house, and anything that might be going on, from view. There was a small wooden lectern the same colour as the floor set up in front of the curtain but it was vacant at the moment because no one needed to be seated. There were two doors on either side of the hall, again done in the same wood but they were both closed and the only light came from a large arch window above the front door and the two small fake crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof.

Once done with the door Angela walked past them to the curtain, “this way Agents,” was all she said before disappearing through the fabric, leaving her guests to follow her into her own sinfully sweet world with little knowledge of what they were really walking into.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What did you think, worth continuing? Also I know nothing about Los Angeles or America in general but I have my suspicions that Bordellos might maybe be illegal there???? Oh well let’s just pretend otherwise.


End file.
